Tasuki and Chichiri go fishing!
by Sharpshooter
Summary: A little warped story I made up as I was sitting in curch and talking to myself again. Hope you like, R&R!
1. The Madness Begins

"Why am I here again?" Tasuki repeated for the twenieth or so time. Chichiri had stopped counting after he 11th time, no da. Tasuki was standing behind Chichiri watching him bait his line.  
  
"We're fishing, no da. That's what you do on river's, no da." Chichiri replied, no da.   
  
"Why not use bigger bait? Those little worms won't catch anything." Tasuki said, as he struggeled to pull sometihng out of his pocket.   
  
"Whatever you say, no da." Chichiri plopped his line into the water and sat back against a tree near he river. Tasuki in the meantime had managed to pull his object from his pocket. It was a can of chibi lemmings, just add water and poof! instant chibi lemmings, perect for fishing reasond Tasuki.   
  
"Hmmm." Tasuki said. He was deathly afraid of water, and wouldn't go near even the smallest puddels in the rain for fear that his foot would drown in their depths, so he would have to improvise for the adding of water to his instant lemmings bait.   
  
"Chichiri, do we have any iced tea or lemonade?" Tasuki asked. Chichiri did not respond, he was asleep.   
  
"Hmmm." Tasuki looked around and saw their picknick basket laying a few feet away, and remembering haveing packed some iced tea he upended the basket, but in the process, he spilled all the tea over his foot. Tasuki screamed. THE EVIL TEA WAS DROWNING HIS FEET!! Chichiri woke at the sound of Tasuki's screams and quickly looked around to see who Tasuki had lit on fire. Seeing no one, he looked at Tasuki huddeled on his foot and waved his staff, makeing all the evil tea go POOF! He then proceeded to go back to sleep, no da. Or he would have had an overenergetic Tasuki not suddenly rushed over and seized him in a very hard bear hug while thanking him over and over again for saveing him from the evil evil iced tea. Chichiri, went POOF! himself and returned a few seconds later to a chastened Tasuki.   
  
"DA!" Chichiri said went back to sleep, leaveing Tasuki once again to his own devices. Tasuki still had no bait, but he did have some mustard and a can of chibi lemmings. If water can make chibi lemmings Tasuki reasond, there's no reason Grey Poupon can't. Tasuki poured the mustard into the can, shook vigorously, and then put on a chicken costume and squawked like a chicken will danceing the macerena around the can. Tasuki shook the can harder, and then did the salsa around it instead. Still nothing. Angry now, Tasuki lit the can on fire, makeing the lemmings explode from the can. But these were no oridinary Chibi lemmings. These chibi lemmings were angry and razor blades. Tasuki looked down at the can alarmed, and re-read the steps. He had done everything the way it said he should! He flipped the can over as the lemmings surround him and read the warning label at the bottom. It read WARNING! DO NOT ADD MUSTARD AND SHAKE THEN DANCE THE MACERENA AROUND THE CAN THEN SHAKE AGAIN AND THEN DANCE THE SALSA AND FINALLY LIGHT ON FIRE! THE CONSQUENCES INCLUDE LOSS OF EYES, LOSS OF LIFE, AND WORST OF ALL, YOUR INSTANT CHIBI LEMMINGS SHALL HAVE RAZOR BLADES!!! FEAR THE BLADES AND A HUNGER FOR MARSHMELLOW PEEPS THAT CAN NEVER BE QUENCHED! Please consult manual if you have actually done this you baka. Or call 1-800-554-558-789-633-582-145-978-564-255-8641 for further assisstance. Tasuki looked around, suddenly aware that he was surrounded by small fuzballs that had sharp glinting objects. Tasuki screamed and ran and hid behind Chichiri, who woke as Tasuki tried to take Chichiri's mask and disguise himself Chichiri, no da.   
  
"DA! TASUKI WHAT'D YOU DO NO DA?!?!!" Chichiri said, no da.  
  
"I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SOME FISHING BAIT!!!" Tasuki wailed.   
  
"NO DA!!! GIVE ME YOUR OTHER CAN OF INSTANT LEMMINGS NO DA!!" Tasuki did as he was told and tried to hide himself into Chichiri's kesa. Chichiri POOF'D Tasuki and himself momentairly away from the mutants, no da, and made the other can of Chibi Lemmings, no da, this time correctly.   
  
"AWGRRRRRRHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MORE OF THEM?!?!?!? GET'M AWAY GET'M AWAY!!!" Tasuki wailed from inside the folds of Chihciri's kesa.   
  
"DA! Do you want them to hear you no da? SHH!!! No da. ATTENTION!!!!, no da." Chichiri addressed Bob, the leader of the Chibi Lemming army, now at his disposal, and saluted him.   
  
"CHIRP!"Bob saluted him back and scurried up Chichiri's leg, no da, and sat on his shoulder conferring with him, no da. Tasuki quivered inside the kesa with every chirp, but held his peace until the small furry woodland creature scurried back to his ranks.   
  
"CHIRP CHIRP! CHIRP CHIRP CHIRPITY CHIRP CHIRP." Said Bob, and all the sub-lemmings formed lines then streamed into Chichiri's kesa chasing the fear stricken Tasuki into Chichiri's kasa, an uncomfortable position for Chichiri, no da. Chichiri POOF'D them all back to the river where a mass of mutants with razors were threatning to cut the grass and cause other mass gardening destruction.  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LEMMINGS??!? WILL BOB WIN? WILL TASUKI EVER COME OFF OF CHICHIRI'S HEAD?!?! WILL THE AUTHORESS EVER GET RID OF THE WRITER'S BLOCK SHE IS DOOMED TO CARRY FOREVER UP A VERY STEEP WALL?!?!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CHICIHRI AND TASUKI GO FISHING!!   
  
(a/n i don't own none of this stuff, not even Bob. he's my friends Araishi's lemming. see her fics for details)   
!!!SHARPSHOOTER!!!! 


	2. The Madness Continues

LAST TIME...eh...nothing really happened last time...ONWARD!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"CHIRP!" Said Bob and all the Lemmings, both mutated with the need to trim the hedges AND normal stood to attention. "CHIRP CHIRP CHIRPTY CHIRPY CHIRPY CHIRP!!!!!!"(translation: ATTENTION! I AM BOB! LEMMING KING! WE ARE THROUGH WITH THESE LOSERS! WE MUST CONQUERE THE THE WORLD!)  
  
"CHIRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said all the lemmings. (translation: YES! ALL HAIL KING BOB!!!)  
  
From inside Chichiri's kasa Tasuki scratched his head and peeked out. It kinda sounded like Bob had called them losers! The nerve of them! And they were planning to rule the world too!  
"Stoopid Lemmings." Tasuk groweled. The lemmings growled back at Tasuki who quickly hid back under Chichiri's kasa.   
  
"CHIRP CHIRP CHIRPY CHIRPY!"Said Bob. (translation: FOLLOW ME MY LEMING BREATHERN!) Bob scampered away, into the grass, leaveing not so much as a bent blade of grass as to where he had gone.   
  
"CHIRP!! CHIRPY! CHIRPY CHIRP CHIRP!?!" Cried the Lemmings. (translation: WAIT!! STOP! WHERE'D YOU GO!?!) Bob re-appeared, and waited till all the Lemmings could see him then dashed off througfh the reeds again, a long line of Lemmings following him.   
  
"Is it safe to come out again?" Tasuki asked at the last swish of reeds.  
  
"Of course it is no da. Now...get...OFF ME!! DA!" Said Chichiri, no da. Chichiri flipped Tasuki out of his kasa, picked up his discarded pole and promptly went back to fishing, a.k.a. sleeping, no da.  
  
"Lousey sunofa..."And other random mumbelings could be heard from Tasuki as he dusted himself off and faced his problem of what to use for bait again. "Hmmm...I KNOW! PEPPERS AND PEANUT BUTTER!!! Everyone loves peppers and peanut butter." Tasuki got up and found the discarded picnic basket then rummaged around till he found his favorite treat, peppers and peanut butter.   
  
"Good good, now I can fish. Or not. Chichiri do you happen to have another pole?" Chichiri didn't respond, no da. Tasuki walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. Tasuki pulled his ears and covered Chichiri's face with makeup and othe clip on body rings and tattoos(a/n don't ask where he got the makeup, you're head will explode), but Chichiri stayed firmly asleep(a/n don't ask either, i just tought Chichiri might look good with body art or something.don't hurt me[cowers behind Tasuki]).   
"Hmmmm...I KNOW!!" Tasuki dug in his pocket again and pulled out a tape measure. "Perfect!" Tasuki jammed a pepper on the end of the tape measure and stuck it into the water. But the pepper just popped back out again as the tape wound back up. "Stoopid..little...grrrr..." Growled Tasuki as he fought to keep the pepper below water, but it was no use, the line wouldn't stay down. After a short and violent outburst Tasuki vented on a nearby tree, he sat down and tried to figure out another way as to how to continue to fish. No one was there to give him something to do and Nuriko had stolen the last of this months sake shipment, so Tasuki was hard pressed to find things to do.   
"THAT'S IT!"Cried Tasuki as he jumped to his feet.   
  
"Shhhh, no da." Snored Chichiri, no da.   
  
"I'LL GO BIRD WATHING!!"   
  
"SHHHHH!!! NO DA!!!" Snored Chichiri, and still asleep Chichiri knocked Tasuki over the head with his staff.   
  
"HEY!! YOU LITTLE !$$#--XoX"  
  
"DA!!" Snored Chichiri, and knocked Tasuki into next Thursady. (a/n he's been knocked into next Thursday. so, when Tasuki talks, it's now Thursday.PLEASE DON'T HURT ME T_T)And next Thursady was not very nice.   
  
"CHIRP!!!" (translation: HUMAN! DIE!!)A Lemming brandished a razor blade at Tasuki.   
  
"NO!!! GET THEM AWAY!!!!! AGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Chichiri heard all this from next Thursday, but snored on ignoreing the pitiful screams of Tasuki.   
  
IS THIS THE END FOR TASUKI?! WILL THE LEMMING TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!?! IS THAT A FISH ON CHICHIRI'S LINE?!!? TUNE IN NECT TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF CHICHIRI AND TASUKI GO FISHING!!!!  
  
(a/n i don't own none of this. all of these idea's can be credited to someone else somewhere else, they just let me borrow them for a while)   
!!SHARPSHOOTER!! 


End file.
